


Young Love (Gotta Be You; 너 아님 안돼)

by tinykkukkungie



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M, but apart from that, for the kpop fandom, i can't write for shit, it's straight, slight jung sisters love, the first straight fic i've written, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinykkukkungie/pseuds/tinykkukkungie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lay and Krystal have been in an on-and-off relationship since Lay was a sophomore and Krystal was a freshman. This follows(?) their life till they marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love (Gotta Be You; 너 아님 안돼)

Cross-posted on [writing tumblr](http://sugafreepotato.tumblr.com/), [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/768656), [lj](http://kimchispagaytti.livejournal.com/).

* * *

 

 

“Krystal, look. I just don’t think we can continue this anymore. This,” Yixing pointed to both him and Krystal, “was never meant to be. I’m sorry.”

Krystal stood there, mouth agape, wondering where she went wrong. Was it because she was close with Jongin and the rest of the EXO crew? Was it because she didn’t spend enough time with Yixing because she wanted to focus on her studies? Was it because she wasn’t his ideal type? “Bu-But why?”

“I’m sorry, Krystal. I just- I think we need a break. I’ll see you some other time as friends.” Yixing turned on his heel and walked away to his friends. Krystal held her books to her chest, even closer and tighter than before, tears threatening to escape from her glassy, dark eyes. The chatter around her continued, the slam of the lockers shutting continued, the shuffling of the students’ feet, hurrying to their friends and home continued.

 _Friends. We need a break. This was never meant to be. Friends. Friends. I’m sorry. Friends._ Krystal’s mind was flooding with these thoughts that she didn’t see her sister coming over.

“Krystal-ah, unnie’s here. What happened?” Jessica asked, wiping the tears off Krystal’s face that she didn’t even notice were streaming down. She gently rubbed circles on Krystal’s back, hoping to calm her down.

“I-It’s the fifth time, already. I thought we’d last thi-this time. Is it because I’m not pretty? Or am I too boyish?” Krystal sniffled, her eyes turning blood-red by each passing second.

Jessica welcomed her in a comforting hug, running her hands down Krystal’s hair, knowing just the way to calm her down. “I think you’re perfect just the way you are. Maybe he’s not the one for you. You don’t need to be upset because we have more bonding time, right?” Jessica whispered into Krystal’s ear.

Krystal slowly nodded, resting her head on Jessica’s shoulder. “T-That’s true but he says it every single time though, and then comes running back to me saying that he loves me. I don’t know if this is the final time or not, unnie.”

“Whether it is or not the final time time, you need to treat it like it is and do you know what the best thing is after a break up?” Jessica smiled at Krystal. She thought of the times that she had gone through her break up with her first boyfriend.

“The single life?” Krystal asked, curiously. She, normally, dealt break ups with Lay by talking to her sister and eating.

“The bonding time!” Jessica stepped back before grabbing her sister’s hand. “And guess what? We’re going shopping!”

Krystal let out a small squeal. It was obvious that her sister would suggest that.

 

 

* * *

 

They came back home with both of their arms filled with shopping bags, after hours and hours of trying on clothes and shoes, occasionally stopping to refuel themselves.

"Unnie, I think we may have overdone it. Just a bit." Krystal said, while placing the bags in their room.

Jessica scoffed. "You can never EVER overdo it with shopping. Especially if you're a Jung."

"Alright, alright," Krystal said, "but I'm tired!"

Jessica smiled lovingly, ruffling Krystal's smooth hair. "Go on. Sleep. You've been through a lot today."

Krystal nodded, before slowly snoozing off to her dreamland.

 

* * *

 

Krystal smiled to herself. It had been 2 years since Yixing broke up with her. Even though it pained her, she felt happy because she spent those 2 years bonding with her sister and moving on. There was a slight thought in the back of her mind, though. _Will he want me back?_

She shook her head, and tried to get rid of the thought, but it wouldn't work. She walked out of her room to wake Jessica up. As she closed her door, she saw petals leading to the living room. Curious, she followed the path the petals lead. There was a rose, right in the middle of the floor. There was a note attached to it, which read, 'Follow the petals, my dear. I wanted to let you know that I still love you. You'll come across more letters, this is only the first one. I hope you'll take me back. I'm sorry about the pain I gave you.' Krystal felt slight tears pricking her eyes. It must be Yixing, she thought. She quickly wiped them away with her sleeve before she looked down on the wooden floor. The petals seemed to lead to the kitchen. She walked carefully, not wanting to step on the soft, pastel pink petals. She found another note attached to a rose, this time it read, 'I'm assuming you found this one too, my love. Remember the time when you cooked for me when I was sick? Remember when you got all flustered when I back hugged you? I miss that time, and I'm sure you do too. I love you, Krystal. Go back to your room now; I have a little surprise for you.'

She took the roses and notes with her, as she ran back to the room, gasping as she opened the door. There, sitting on her bed, holding a guitar with a rose balanced between his lips, was Yixing.

"Hey," Lay said, scratching his nape in an awkward manner, "I wanted to tell you something, and um, you know I'm not good with words, but here I go."

He strummed a few chords on his guitar, before playing 'Gotta Be You' by 2NE1. Krystal gasped as she realised that not only was he singing her favourite song, he wanted her back.

When he had finished, Yixing smiled, his soft eyes sparkling and his dimples showing. "Will you have me back? It's gotta be you, my dear Soojung-ah."

Krystal nodded, tears flowing down her soft skin, while she smiled. She ran towards him, pushed the guitar away, and hugged him before pulling away and kissing him. When she pulled away, she showered his face with small pecks, enough to let him know her answer and her feelings.

Jessica walked into her sister's room, wanting to find out what the ruckus was. She rubbed her eyes, groggily, and smiled when she saw the two lovebirds.

 

* * *

 

Krystal looked around her surroundings. There were people dressed up, eating. ' _Why would Xing bring me here, of all places and where the heck is he?!'_ Krystal thought. She felt out of place, sitting in a posh restaurant with a sweatshirt and skinny jeans. Lay and Krystal had been dating for 5 years after they got back togther, and it was the best years of her life, she had said. Yixing texted her to meet up at that restaurant, at 5pm sharp, and tell the waiter that she had to go to the table reserved by him. He'd told her to dress casually, but she didn't think she'd feel THIS out of place.

She heard panting as a figure came running to her. It was Lay. He was dressed in a smart casual manner, dress shirt with jeans. "Sorry I'm late, babe. Mom called and she wouldn't hang up."

Krystal waved it off. "That's not a problem but why did I have to come here dressed casually? I feel weird."

"I want you to feel comfortable. I know you don't like to wear dresses and act girly, so I think you should enjoy this date being yourself!"

Krystal shrugged. A waiter came running over to them, asking for their order. Krystal and Lay ordered the same thing, they liked the same things. They ate, once the plates were handed to them, and talked about work, when Lay stood up. He went beside Krystal.

"Jung Soojung, I want you to know that the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true. All of those times we broke up, I was more upset, because I didn't know what to do. I was still a hormone-driven teenager, but remember that last time I asked you out again and you accepted? I made a promise to myself that I would never let you go again." Lay slowly went down on one knee. Krystal gasped, tears started to flow out her eyes, but this time, they were because of happiness. "Krystal-ah. I want to spend my lifetime with you, grow old togther and have a beautiful family with you. Would you do the honour of accepting my proposal to marry me?"

Krystal nodded, smiling but her hand covered her mouth in surprise. She put out her hand and Lay slid the ring onto her finger. They hugged, with the catcalls in the background. There was a faint, "He liked it, so he put a ring on it!" It was a happy moment for both Krystal and Lay.

 

* * *

 

Krystal grinned, the events that had happened to her was magical, to say the least. She got married to the love of her life, Yixing, a couple of hours ago. She turned over to see a sleeping Yixing but he held her hand. If this was how life goes, she couldn't wait for her future!


End file.
